Damon and Bonnie
This relationship 'between [[Damon Salvatore |'Damon Salvatore '''and]] [[Bonnie Bennett|'''Bonnie Bennett]] started in [[History Repeating |''History Repeating when]] Damon wanted to get the crystal from Bonnie. This relationship has gotten better in season 2 with Bonnie and Damon trying to save Elena. '''Known as Bamon or Donnie. B/onnie and D/amon. ' Season 1 In History Repeating, When Bonnie is having dreams about her wiccan ancestor Emily, the girls decide to hold a séance, enabling Emily to possess Bonnie. Meanwhile, Damon reveals the reason he really came back to Mystic Falls: to resurrect Katherine with the help of the crystal that Katherine gave to Emily on her last day when she was alive. Stefan tries to stop Damon, knowing that it'll cause a disaster in Mystic Falls due to the fact that all the vampires held in old Fell's Church were burned to death by the townspeople, and that they would take their revenge on an innocent generation of townspeople. On her way to the ruins of old Fell's Church, Damon greets Emily and reminds her about the deal they made a century and a half ago. Damon will protect Emily's line and Emily will protect Katherine. Damon goes for the crystal, and Emily uses her power to throw him up to the branch of a tree. Then Emily performs the ritual to destroy the crystal and thwarts Damon's plan. Emily releases Bonnie from possession. Furious, Damon attacks Bonnie, but Stefan saves her by making her drink his blood. 'Season 2' ﻿In the Return, Bonnie arrives at the hospital worried about Caroline and her condition, after a car crash that she, Tyler, and Matt got into. Still with resentment toward Damon, she convinces him to giving Caroline some of his blood to heal her. In Brave New World, After the murder of Caroline, by Katherine, Bonnie is later horrified to discover that Caroline has transitioned into a vampire. This causes Bonnie to lash out at Damon, blaming him for all the misery that has occurred in Mystic Falls and then sets Damon on fire. Determined to vanquish Damon once and for all, Bonnie is stopped by Elena reminding her not to let the vampires get the best of her. In Plan B, Bonnie bumps into Mason and gets a vision of him and Elena (really Katherine) together. Stefan is confused and tries to figure out what that means. Damon tells Jeremy about his discovery about the moonstone. Stefan and Elena continue pretending they are in a fight. Jeremy eventually finds out that Tyler has given the moonstone to Mason. Damon enlists Bonnie's help. He wants Bonnie to go into his mind and retrieve information about the moonstone. She agrees and they end up capturing Mason. They keep him tied up at the Salvatore's. Bonnie reads Mason's and finds out that the moonstone is hiding in a well at the Lockwood's. In Masquerade, at the masquerade ball Jeremy and Bonnie want to tell Stefan the room is ready, but on their way, Bonnie feels something and walks over to Lucy and asks her if they know each other. Lucy says No and leaves. "Are you OK?" asks Jeremy and Bonnie answers: "Just got a weird vibe. Let's find Damon." In the Sacrifice, Bonnie does a spell to help Damon and Stefan. In Know Thy Enemy, Bonnie works with Jeremy and Damon in order to find the spell they will need to gather the power of the witches killed in the massacre. Damon takes them to the site where the witches were burned. Damon knew where it was because he had tried to save Emily. Inside the house Damon finds that he cannot move. His ring then stops working and he begins to burn. He tells Bonnie to help and she closes her eyes and starts muttering a spell. Bonnie tells him that she doesn't think that the witches like him being there. Stefan and Damon realize that Bonnie is their new secret weapon because neither Isobel nor Katherine knew that Bonnie had her powers back and the power of the massacred witches. In The Last Dance, When Bonnie notices that Klaus’s plan is to kill her, by provoking her into using too much energy she and Elena flee and bump into Damon. Damon tells Elena to find Stefan and then asks Bonnie if she is willing to do what has to be done to kill Klaus. When Stefan and Elena return they find Damon alone and Bonnie fighting with Klaus. After a few striking blows at Klaus Bonnie sinks to the ground and Stefan and Elena can’t find a pulse. Damon cuts in and tells them to leave and that he would take care of the body, since the sheriff shouldn't find out about it. He takes Bonnie to the house, where she had received her power and she wakes up there and Jeremy promises to stay there with her. At the Salvatore house Elena grieves the loss of Bonnie, when Damon tells her, that if they want a chance to win Klaus must believe Bonnie is dead. So he had planned everything with Bonnie. In The Sun Also Rises, Bonnie casts the spell on John and Damon, Bonnie and Elijah leave for the sacrifice. Jeremy wants to accompany them, but Bonnie kisses him and casts a spell to make him pass out. Meanwhile, Alaric is furious when he discovers that he is unable to leave the house because of another spell Bonnie has performed to keep him safe. Bonnie appears and throws Klaus across the ground. Greta heads over towards them, but Damon breaks her neck. He picks up Elena and pulls the stake out of Stefan's back. Stefan tells him to get Elena out of there and reveals he won't leave until Klaus is dead. Bonnie continues to cast the spell and as Klaus is weakened, Elijah approaches him. He starts to kill him, but Klaus croaks that he did not bury the family at sea - the bodies are safe. He promises to take Elijah to them if he saves him. Bonnie threatens to kill them both if Elijah doesn't slay Klaus, adding that she doesn't care if she dies. However, Elijah apologizes and dashes away with Klaus before Bonnie could stop them. 'Quotes' Season 1 Season 2 ''' Bonnie: Did you know the Gilbert device affected Tyler Lockwood? Damon: Well, I know it took the Mayor down. Bonnie: Don't you want to know why? Damon: Yes, Bonnie, I would love to know why a non-vampire was tortured by the vampire torture device that you let John Gilbert use against us. Speaking of your guilt, how's Caroline? Bonnie: She's much better. Damon: You're welcome. Bonnie: No, you're welcome. Damon: Why am I welcome? Bonnie: You'll live to see another day. Damon: No good deed goes unpunished with you, does it? Bonnie: Doesn't undo the bad. I know what you are, Damon. You might have Elena and the Sheriff and everybody else fooled, but not me. Damon: Hmm. Bonnie: One wrong move, and I'm gonna take you out. Damon: Now you need to stop with the witch's brew. You're starting to believe your own press. Bonnie: ''her powers on Damon. He cringes with pain'' Oh, I'm sorry...you were saying? -- ''The return '' Bonnie: Here is his bag as requested ''Mason's bag on a chair '' Damon: Hey, grab that corner. Bonnie: Why-why are we doing this? Damon: Because I don't wanna stain the carpet. Bonnie: I knew you were gonna say something like that. Damon: Hm. Judging again ''Sighs '' Bonnie: He's not gonna be out much longer. Damon: Whoa. Looks like this guy is used to being tied up ''touches Mason's head'' What are you doing? Bonnie: You're looking for a moonstone; I am trying to help you find it. Damon: Oh good, yeah. Find out if he gave it to Katherine, find out where she is and find out what they are gonna do it with once they get it. Bonnie:Somewhere small, dark, there's water. Damon: Like a sewer? Bonnie: No, like a-- well. That can't be right. Yeah, it's a well. Damon: Why would it be in a well? Bonnie: I told you: I only get what I get ''grabs Bonnie's arm and she screams. Damon pulls her out of Mason's grasp'' That's it. That's all I got ''quickly up the stairs '' Damon: Hey, Judgey? ''turns around to look at him'' Thank you. -- Plan B Bonnie: I can feel them. I'm empowered, Jeremy. I can do this. I know I can. I'm strong enough ''Damon'' Damon. Damon: Evening. -- The Last Dance Damon: May I? Bonnie: You heard Jeremy and me talking, didn't you? Damon: Is it true? Bonnie: Yes. Damon: Part about you having a 50/50 chance of surviving, is that true? Bonnie: He was upset, I didn't want him to worry. Damon: So you'd lay it all on the line for Elena, no matter what. thumb|300px|right Bonnie: No matter what. Damon: Good. Bonnie: You can't tell her. Damon: Your secret is safe with me. I mean, all that power, is there no way to increase your odds? Bonnie: Careful Damon, I might start to think you actually care. Damon: Wouldn't want that. -- The Last Dance '''Season 1 gallery ﻿''' ' 1x12-Unpleasantville-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-9781462-500-333.jpg Bonnie-Damon-Founder-s-Day-photo-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-11768407-500-347.jpg ' '''﻿ Season 2 gallery Tumblr ljvingEQHW1qcqaedo1 500.png Tumblr ljvfv4QvCF1qj6tmdo1 500.gif Tumblr ljvagrjhkz1qauaxto1 500.png Tumblr ljv844saZH1qchr4ko1 500.png Tumblr ljut0tvb7l1qdyrx8o1 500.gif Tumblr ljqiew472J1qfucupo1 500.gif Tumblr ljpit0hgwu1qd2wg8.gif Tumblr ljpirsHhHc1qd2wg8.gif Tumblr ljpewwgO3j1qebjmao1 500.gif Tumblr ljp7hhoUjr1qedzelo1 500.gif Tumblr ljop7rsNv81qh5jf5o1 500.gif Tumblr ljolt7oMQe1qh5jf5o1 r2 500.gif Tumblr ljokh9lH1M1qi8f82o1 500.gif Tumblr ljogzkrYui1qbmp7lo1 500.gif Tumblr ljof45n5jc1qc66cno1 500.gif Tumblr ljoe84qh7h1qakrdzo1 500.gif Tumblr ljoe029XuO1qbmp7lo1 r1 500.gif Tumblr ljoe9jbOTN1qdz3mzo1 500.gif Tumblr lonaib3Ptm1r00g5po1 500.gif ﻿ Trivia Category:Relationships Category:Protagonists Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Vampires Category:Witches Category:Main Characters Category:Salvatore Family Category:Bennett Family Category:Mystic Falls Residents